roguegalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Walkthrough:Rogue Galaxy/part 2
When you have control over Jaster approach Steve to trigger a conversation. Take either left or right elevator. Open your map and go to the marked location to reach the Deck for another scene. After another scene you will control Jaster at the Deck with Zegram and Kisala in your party. Reserve members will receive 2/3 EXP from battles. Make sure to touch the deck Transporter for instant access to the Dorgenark. To reach the land use the landing gondola situated on the left. New party members have joined. As you progress through Chapters the enemies get tougher. Sometime even a few extra levels don’t make combat easier. Always maximize your member’s potential both in weapons and abilities. Juraika: Path to Burkaqua Treasure: Juraika: Path to Burkaqua A few steps ahead is Uttaro; buy anything you need from him. Next to him is a chest with Graverosse. Keep going forward until another scene unfolds. Run deep into the forest while paying attention on the left edge. You will eventually see a second chest that contains Fruit x4. Still moving forward; keep your eye on the left edge again until you get the third chest that has Shuriken. This item is a sub-weapon for Zegram; more powerful that the current one he is equipped with. Run a few steps forward for another scene. Afterwards run ahead until you reach the Creekside transporter. Take a right and follow the path until you see a chest which is actually a Mimic. This opponent is no joke even at level 12 it’s not going to be defeated easily. Shoot from far and block its attack whenever required. Use all possible abilities you have available to defeat it. If you still find yourself unable to defeat the Mimic then try again when you have gain a few more levels. The point in defeating these foes is that they drop Hunter Coins. These coins will allow you get a license which grants you certain privilege at particular shops. Backtrack a little and take the south path. At the end are two chest; another Mimic and Ash. Return to the Creekside Transporter and save. From this point onwards a random battle might occasionally be a challenge battles. Such battles require a certain condition and if you do fill the required condition you will receive Hunter coin. The condition normally appears at the start of the challenge battle; such as “Defeat all enemies in 30 seconds” or “Win with a single character alone”. If you need to combat with a single member make sure to choose him as a leader and assign others strategy to step back. If you fail a few challenges it doesn’t matter because such battles will occur occasionally throughout the game. But know that your level in a particular area affect the occurrence of challenge battles. For instance right now if you are below level 23 challenge battles will occur but any level higher than 23 will prevent the challenge battles from occurring. Take the north path to continue. Along the way you will come across a chest that requires the Earth Key. Go at the end of the path for a scene. Return to the Creekside Transporter and take west path. At the end of this path is chest with Branch. Backtrack a little and take the south path. Save at the Transporter and approach the house for a scene. The chest inside Filio’s house requires the Star Key. Exit the house and go at the back of the house (left). Open the chest for Potion x2. Now return to the Creekside Transporter. Take the north path again and go at the statue where a scene occurred previously. Step on the Thinking Circle and press the action button. Choose to use the Power Glove to move the statue. Go to the other side and open the two chests along the way; Pendant and x3. Continue following the path until you reach the Riverside Transporter. Take the west path for now. There’s a chest on the left at the beginning of the west path. Open it to receive Bangle. Along the way you will find Mokka who has updated weapons for all your members. Straight north is another chest which is actually a Mimic. Heal before you battle as you already know how tough these creatures are. Keep following the path and you will eventually battle against Gorras. They will drop an Ancient Scroll I. Use this item in one of your member revelation flow. Once you have learnt Burning Strike enemies will drop Burning Chips. Collect a certain amount of these Chips (during battles) to fill the Burning Strike Gauge. To unleash Burning Strike press R1 + Square near an enemy. During Burning Strike process you need to press the correct button when they enter the crosshair. If you enter every command perfectly you will land massive damage on your opponent. Additionally this technique doesn’t deplete your action gauge. Continue following the road until you reach another chest with Bell. Save at the next Transporter then go down the path for a scene. You will obtain a Bomb at the end of the scene. Before you leave the area open the nearby chest for Bee Stinger. Now return to the Riverside Transporter. Take the north path until you arrive at Thinking Circle. Step on it and use the Bomb you just obtained. Move forward and you will get to another chest with Potion x3. Continue on the road until the path splits in 4 ways. Take the west path for now. Open the chest on the left for Tri-Heal. Follow the path till the end. You will see two chest; one is a Mimic (right) and the other one contains Grog. Return to where the path split in 4 ways. Open your map and take the north path. Along the way is chest (Mimic). Further ahead is another chest with Flame x2. A few steps ahead is a scene during which you will receive the Insector Trap I, Rearing Cage I and some Sanchez Fruit. Setting traps for Insectors at this point is not a good option. The amount of time you will lose getting one Insector is ridiculous. Actually the whole Insector stuff demands a great deal of time and abundant items such as Sanchez Fruit. The best time to start the Insector quest is when you have completed the Ghost Ship Extreme stages which requires you finish the game at least once. Reason is; completing the Ghost Ship Extreme rewards you an item that allows you to catch the most fearsome Insector in the game. However, it is also entirely possible to catch Insectors by mid/late chapters when you have more Insector Traps at your disposal. Read here for more details. Anyway continue on north path to trigger a scene at the end. Now open your map and head towards the marked spot which is on the east side where the path split in 4 directions. When you get there; save at the Transporter then jump down for a scene. Afterwards try to leave the area for another scene during which you will obtain the Ridge Crusher. As Toady mentioned you can use him to combine weapons. Fortunately the combination process is not complicated. Enter Main Menu/ Item and select Toady. Only weapons that have been maxed can be analyze or combine. You should always analyze weapons before combining them so that they are shown in the Frog Log. Weapons that have yet to be analyzed will normally blink. If you partially complete the Frog Log you will receive Zegram’s Midnight Cloak. Before you leave the area; open the two chests on the west side for Healing x2 and Milk. The chest situated north-east requires the Earth Key so ignore it for now. Your destination is Burkaqua Village but before… Optional